


A Kiss from Winter

by tsukeishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hqrarepairxchange, magical au, this turned out longer than i planned it to be rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeishima/pseuds/tsukeishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma was content tending to his garden and managing his apothecary, basking in his everlasting land of sunshine. But when a Halfling hailing from the frigid northern lands stumble upon his doorstep, he must make a choice between his never-ending spring or to welcome the herald of winter. [magical AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss from Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuyo (miyukikabu@tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tsuyo+%28miyukikabu%40tumblr%29).



> here’s my gift for @miyukikabu at tumblr for the rarepairxchange! This is kind of subdued, and somehow turned into some kind of fairy tale but I had loads of fun. I hope you like it!!

There were scuffling sounds coming from behind the front door, followed by a tiny yelp of pain. Sighing, Kenma strode towards it and opened it grudgingly, knowing very well who waited behind the door. A dark blur immediately ran inside, coming to a rest on top of the table and scattering the garlands of flowers and packets of medicine Kenma just finished arranging.  Kenma frowned, taking a step towards the nuisance when a small dog, its brown fur stuck up in all angles, came running inside and almost knocked into him as it headed straight for the table. It then started to bark furiously, making Kenma wince. He didn’t envision his morning turning out like this, so to alleviate matters he grabbed the black cat currently wagging its tail teasingly over the edge of the table, and dangled him by the neck outside the window.

            “How many times have I told you to stop provoking Sou, Kuroo?” he demanded, eyeing the cat with annoyance.

            The cat didn’t seem to mind that it was miles away from its impending doom, and instead grinned toothily. “But your familiar is so fun to play with! Unlike my useless one at home, all bark but no bite.”

            “That doesn’t mean you can just wander here and do as you please,” Kenma snapped, releasing the cat from his hold. “We have work to do.”

Instead of falling to the ground, Kuroo remained suspended in the air.  Stretching his legs, he then trotted over to his spot at the table. Sou immediately kicked up a fuss, only to be silenced by Kenma, who started ruffling his fur vigorously.

“Back to the store, Sou.” He said, opening the door for him. Sou barked in reply and ran outside, the door closing behind him automatically. Turning back to his guest, he asked “What are you doing here?”

“Now, now Kenma, that’s not how you treat your guests. You should give them a smile and offer them tea and biscuits.” Kuroo said, waving his paw. “I prefer milk though, in a bowl if it’s no trouble.”

“I prefer dunking you into a basin of water, actually.” Kenma replied, fixing him with a heavy stare. Behind him, a bucket of water sloshed around merrily on its own accord.

Kuroo blanched, his ears drooping. Heaving a dramatically heavy sigh, he swished his tail into an arc and as if on cue, the dropped flowers and herbs flew into the air and landed on the table, arranging themselves neatly into small piles. Slightly mollified, Kenma placed a bowl of milk in front of him, before pouring himself a cup of tea. The ornate blue plate which sat innocently on the table all this time, was instantly piled high with piping hot scones.

“Milk fresh from the farm really is the best!” Kuroo said happily, releasing a purr of happiness. “Are you sure you won’t let me board with you, Kenma? I would happily offer my services to you if it meant warm milk and sunlight.”

Kenma sipped his tea calmly, “And I have said so many times before what staying here entails. You know you can’t give up your experiments and foolery to stay here forever.”

“Ah, that is true.” Kuroo laughed. “Now, since we have touched upon the topic, however indirect, I now discuss business. As always, I wish to procure the same provisions I request from you every year. Autumn is almost ending and the bite of winter will severely hamper my research, which I cannot afford to happen.”

Kenma hummed, producing a sheet of paper and a pen. “I see. That explains the sudden demand for cold syrups and teas. I’m afraid I’ve lost track of time.”

“You have no time to keep watch over here, my friend.” Kuroo said, placing his paw on top of the paper, leaving an inky paw print. “Time has stopped in this place for a long time now.”

“I…guess you’re right.” Kenma said. He began assembling his herbal packets once again, tying them close with a piece of string.

“Are you sure you don’t want to return, Kenma?” Kuroo asked.

Kenma shook his head. “It’s too much trouble.”

 

 

The change in seasons meant Kenma had to make large batches of remedies for the usual afflictions during winter. All day long, the cauldron boiled happily away over its fire, as Kenma plied it with different herbs and roots, all meant to keep away the cold and strengthen the body. His soothing mint teas proved to be popular and soon enough his kitchen smelled strongly of freshly chopped mint.  Big jugs of honey were also on the ready, set aside to sweeten up medicine for sensitive tongues and children. Tiny cloth bags, smelling of summer warmth and comfort, filled a small basket. Kenma had imbued them all with a warming charm, its heat entwined in the very thread and leaf of the small packet. Satisfied with his work, he scooped up the basket and headed outside.

The smell of crushed grass and rain met him on the way out, mixing in with the crisp morning air. He had foregone his coat, the thick garment slung over his arm as he has no use for it, at the moment that is. The weather was a warm, unchanging entity in this space Kenma had claimed for himself.

A cobblestone path led from Kenma’s house to the back door of his flower shop, which also doubled as an apothecary of sorts. While most of their customers come for their vibrant floral arrangements, the regulars know what to ask for other than rose bouquets. His teas sell out fast and most of his tinctures are in high demand, especially for mothers. Enma had never really been one to take interest in potions, but his knowledge in plants and herbs made up for it. He won’t call them potions, no they aren’t; Kenma had never used magic in his recipes except for the small charm or two to ease the spirit and warm the body.

Sou had been waiting for him, readily taking the parcels and baskets from his arms. Kenma shrugged on his cloak, the dip in temperature noticeable even with the fireplace roaring merrily. He kept close to Sou’s taller figure, nervous at the presence of people on the other side of the counter. At some point in time, his familiar had placed tables and chairs inside the shop, giving it more homey feel. Kenma was tempted to point out that this wasn’t intended to be a tea shop but Sou knew more than him when it came to dealing with people. He had spent most of his life with them after all.

“You should go back, Master.” Sou said, noticing Kenma’s faint shivering. “You’re not used to being outside.”

“I’m fine, Sou. I’ll return home when I want to.” Kenma said, waving him off.

Sou looked like he wanted to argue but Kenma had already bustled away, arranging the new stock on the shelves. Kenma heard him go, his cheerful voice carrying out beyond the wall as he greeted customers. Somehow it disturbed him to see his familiar’s usually happy countenance be replaced by something else, especially when it was directed to his person. He was the one who should be the one doing the fussing not the other way around. The price he must pay for taking in a mutt, a very young one at that.   

While he worked, he listened to snatches of conversations that bled through the cracks. There was something comforting about the hushed whispers and long conversations, usually about something mundane but interested him all the same. The warmth from the fire had already crept into his skin and bones, the soothing smells around him lulling him into a pleasant rhythm. He was in danger of falling asleep the longer he stayed, and there was still so much work to be done. Waving his hand in a swift motion, the packets placed themselves in their respective boxes and flowers flew into their vases, spilling some water in the process.

The chill had returned, digging into his flesh. Kenma tried not to think about his shallow breathing, limbs going soft with fatigue. As quietly as possible he hurried back to the door, eager to go back to his sunlight.

 

 

Kuroo had returned, this time for purely personal reasons. He must’ve taken Kenma’s threat last time seriously, as he didn’t pass through the shop but instead took his familiar along. There was still some recklessness left in him still, as Kenma glared at the huge tiger currently sprawled on the rug in his living room.

“Kuroo, what is Tora doing,” It wasn’t meant to be a question, but more of a reminder. Kenma knew how rambunctious Kuroo’s familiar could be and he wasn’t fond of finding scratches on his walls or chairs.

Kuroo waved his hand lazily, taking a sip from his tea. “He’s tired Kenma, don’t wake him up. Idiot got too excited and took a wrong turn which led to us having to take a longer route.”

He did not receive any reply, as Kenma had already started chopping up some leaves and roots for today’s batch. The small spell of exhaustion from the other day had scared some part of Kenma, although he won’t admit it even to himself. It has also caused him to lose a day of work and Sou had wanted to close the shop to take care of him. It’s not something that should be done, something Sou didn’t know and Kenma had no plans telling him why.

“I was surprised to find some puddles here and there when we arrived,” Kuroo spoke up, taking a seat across Kenma. “I thought you hated the rain since everything’ll be wet and muddy, which goes against your fastidious nature.”

“I do not hate it.” Kenma snapped, “And I am not fussy.”

“Your hatred of water and dirt is just like a cat’s. You’re very much like cat, too.”

“You’re the one who shifts into a cat form just for fun,” Kenma stared at him flatly.

Kuroo tutted at that, shaking his head. “That is not ‘for fun’, as you put it. My feline form has its uses and advantages, it’s also very helpful when I need to crawl out of tight spaces. Literally and figuratively, of course.”

Kenma scoffed. “So, for fun.”

“You’re so mean, Kenma.” Kuroo paused to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. “I thought you’d be more sympathetic to my interests.”

“Your interests are very different from mine,” Kenma tossed some sprigs into the large pot.

“I beg to differ. I heard from a little birdie that your barriers had weakened considerably these past few days.” Kuroo said.

There was silence, stretched out thin and taut. Kenma returned to his seat, ignoring the implications of what Kuroo had just said. There was nothing wrong with his barriers or he would’ve felt it.

Kuroo took a few steps, closing the distance between them just a bit. “Don’t you think it’s time to let go of this place, Kenma?”

“My answer is still the same.” Kenma said, knife gripped tightly in his hand as he chopped up more herbs. “I just got sick. My barriers are all perfectly fine.”

“And yet a few strays have wandered into your yard.” Kuroo said. “You must have realized, surely? A few more years and you would become ash and dust! I have already made hundreds of excuses to the Council, keeping this little hideout a secret but soon they will know.”

Kenma paused. “Are you going to tell them?”

“Of course not.”

“Then, we have nothing to discuss further.”

“Kenma!”

“No, Kuroo!” Kenma turned to him, eyes blazing with a fire so foreign to him. “I will never go back to the Council, not in this lifetime and a hundred more.”

No more words were said. And by nightfall, Kenma was alone.

 

Days passed without event, something Kenma was grateful for. Kuroo’s warnings were fresh in his mind and he tried to push them away by tending to his garden and making more medicines. The strays had also been a sort of welcome distraction, the uninvited denizens of the otherworld kept away from entering further by Kenma’s new enchantments.

He was roused from his work one day when Sou’s insistent barking finally forced him to abandon his post at the kitchen table and open the door. Kuroo had probably went and annoyed him once more, although it was strange for Sou to sound so… afraid.

A brown furry mass collided with his legs, making him topple over. Sou had taken refuge behind him, his little body trembling. Wondering what had disturbed his usually unflappable familiar, Kenma turned his attention back to the doorway and found himself staring at pure white snow.

He blinked, rubbing his eyes for good measure. What seemed like snow was actually fur, fur of the whitest color he had ever seen. Taking a cautious step forward, he peered at it and realized it was a lion. And it was hurt. Crimson stains marred the pristine white, a huge gash still bleeding on the lion’s side.

His mind spurred into action, Kenma turned towards Sou, who had ceased trembling and was now more curious than afraid. His fingers skimmed at the dog’s neck, finding his collar and fastened it at a different notch. Sou blinked at him, unaware of what had happened.

“Help me carry this lion to the spare room, Sou.” He said, walking towards the lion.

Sou immediately rose to his feet, easily hefting much of the lion’s weight over his shoulder. Once settled, Kenma made Sou fetch towels and some warm water. After the wound was cleaned, Kenma had gotten to work, rubbing salves to speed up healing. A song, taught to him many years ago, sealed the cut and strengthened the fibers of tissue and sinew. By dawn, he was asleep.

The lion remained slumbering. Kenma continued his duties, the normal routine still followed faithfully. By nightfall, he kept vigil at the lion’s side, waiting for it to wake up. This went on for days.

“And here I thought I was the only one who had large feline familiars,” Kuroo said, by way of greeting early one morning.

Kenma swatted away the black tail prodding him in the face. “You’re more annoying in cat form.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kuroo purred, making a small bow. “Now, I’ve only been gone for a few weeks and you’ve found yourself a new pet. Is Sou-kun not up to your standards?”

“Sou is not a pet and this is not a new familiar.” Kenma stood up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Sou found him unconscious on the doorstep.”

Kuroo hummed, his keen eyes observing the lion. “And you did not find that terribly strange?”

Kenma looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“That it was on your doorstep? Meaning it must have broken through your barriers.” Kuroo poked at the lion’s nose with his paw. “This isn’t a normal lion.”

“I… I haven’t thought of that.” Kenma said, realization slowly dawning on him.

“Oh ho.” Kuroo grinned, “Fallen in love have you? It is a majestic beast.”

“Shut up Kuroo.” Kenma said. “I suppose I shall have to ask the King for some help.”

Ignoring Kuroo’s further comments, Kenma poked his head out of the window and whistled a smooth note. After a few moments, a flurry of wings descended upon them and Kenma had to step away from the window. An owl, quite large for its kind, flapped its wings rather obnoxiously on the windowsill. Behind him, another owl waited.

“Bokuto-san, please try to refrain from doing that.” Kenma said, pulling out bits of feather from his clothes.

Bokuto huffed and flapped his wings even more. “Greetings to you too, Kenma. How can I be of service?”

“Actually, I only called for Akaashi-san…” Kenma said, trailing off when Kuroo sidled beside him and engaged the owl in boisterous conversation. Turning to the other owl, he slipped a cord around its neck, a small tube fastened to it.

“This is for the Cat King?” Akaashi asked.

Kenma nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Akaashi-san.”

The owl hooted softly in reply, spreading its wings before taking flight. Stepping away from the window, Kenma regarded the loud pair of strange animals.

“Akaashi has already left.” He said.

Bokuto squawked, flapping his wings wildly once more before flying out of the window in pursuit of his partner. Kuroo laughed at his friend’s antics, before jumping down from his perch and following Kenma to the kitchen.

 

There was no news from the Cat King the day after, and the day after that. Kenma had started to worry, and even taken some days off. There was still plenty of stock and customers had dwindled down anyway because of the weather. Kenma took his usual spot on the floor, snuggled close to the lion’s side.

Instead of being warm, the lion was frigidly cold. Kenma felt as though he had lain down on a patch of snow whenever he nestled against the lion’s fur, the chill permeating his body through his clothes. The crisp scent of cold air surrounded him, making him think of frozen rivers and landscapes turned barren by the cold. It should have frightened him, but Kenma found himself coming back to that spot of winter by the lion’s side.

He woke up to something rough nudging against his cheek, and found himself face to face with a fully awake lion. All nervousness forgotten, Kenma buried his face in the lion’s mane, breathing in his scent. The lion responded by let out a purr, cheek nuzzling against Kenma’s soft one.

“I’m glad.” Kenma whispered, his chest feeling lighter than it had been for weeks.

Another purr, this time out of delight. Before he could process what’s happening, Kenma found himself hoisted on the lion’s back and they were out of the door in seconds. He had clearly not expected this to happen and had not steeled himself for this kind of situation. He clung on tufts of snowy fur as the lion gamboled across the meadow, his mind currently focused on keeping in place. He did not fancy breaking a few bones.

Sou had joined in on the frolicking a few moments later. Kenma had to try and calm the energy down, as the two animals do not seem to be running out of it even after being close to death or working all day. They soon noticed his distress and followed meekly, for it was close nighttime and they need dinner, having unintentionally skipped lunch because of the commotion.

Dinner was a truly comical sight, or so Kenma thought. The lion’s huge form dominated most of the space on the table, forcing Kenma and Sou to occupy one small spot. Everyone immediately dug into their meal, and Kenma did not even mind for once the messy table.

Feeling that it was time to know more about his guest, Kenma set his empty bowl aside and turned to the lion digging into his food happily. “Do you have a name?” he asked.

A pause, then a short abrupt movement as the lion nudged Kenma’s hand softly before turning back to his meal. It was a faint whisper, a sliver of ice melting fast but Kenma understood it well.

“Lev?” he said, testing it on his tongue. “Did I say it properly?”

The lion nodded vigorously although it did not mask the hesitance in its shoulders. Kenma swept his hands across its soft fur, catching traces of magic keeping the pitiable creature in its current form. He found none, except for a slight chill that quickly passed. There was magic but it was the lion’s own and not something forced on it.

Kenma wanted to ask further, but before he could do so a large clamor diverted his attention from the issue at hand. Following Sou’s pattering footsteps, he found his window wide open and a large feathery mass nesting on his bed. Without preamble, he lifted up Bokuto by the feet and held him at arm’s length.

“I’m very sorry, Kenma.” A soft voice said. Turning around, Kenma found Akaashi perched daintily on the sill, his whole countenance exasperated.

Kenma let Bokuto go, who immediately flew to his partner’s side. While his rambunctious mate groomed himself, Akaashi motioned for Kenma to take the message attached to his leg. Kenma untied the missive and scanned its contents, his eyes flicking over the lion who had started playing with Bokuto.

“Thank you very much, Akaashi-san.” Kenma said, pocketing the letter. He got a soft hoot in reply before the owl turned to its companion, watching over.

Moving past the rabble, Kenma took his cloak and bag along with a few paper charms. He also fetched a jug of cream from the pantry and stuffed it into his bag before returning to his guests.

            Akaashi had managed to calm Bokuto down. The owl was clearly rearing itself for the coming trip, stretching his wings every which way. Beside him, Lev was strangely silent. His bright eyes immediately focused on Kenma when he walked in, which unnerved Kenma a little. After leaving some reminders to Sou, Kenma went over to Bokuto’s side, hand outstretched to take hold of a small feather.

            He was stopped by Lev’s gentle yet insistent nudge. Clearly surprised, Kenma wondered what was wrong. Lev continued urging against his hand, getting frustrated at not being able to communicate what he clearly wanted.

            Like a sudden gust of wind, Kenma realized what Lev wanted to say. “You’ll take me there, Lev?”

            _Yes_.

            Lev’s thoughts were silvery white, a chill at the back of Kenma’s mind yet it did not frighten him at all. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself on top of Kenma’s back, holding on to his mane for security. Lev let out a low growl, roaring to go.

            Kenma turned to the two owls who had waited patiently for them. “We’re ready to go.” He said.

            Akaashi’s hoot was drowned out by Bokuto’s loud screeching as they both took off to the sky. Lev and Kenma followed soon after, the lion’s lithe body bounding gracefully across the sky. In the moonlight, Lev glowed an even brighter white giving him an almost ethereal quality. Kenma ran his fingers through his fur, trickles of cold slivers ghosting on his skin as he did so.

            “If you keep sighing like that I’ll suspect you further of harboring affections for little Lev here.”

            Kenma started, staring at his bag in horror. The front flap wiggled slightly before opening, revealing Kuroo’s grinning face translated into something more cat-like. He jumped out of the bag, extending his limbs as he let out a yawn.

            “What are you doing here, Kuroo?” Kenma asked, too stunned to sound angry.

            “Keeping you company, obviously.” Kuroo replied, trotting over to him. “When I heard from Bokuto that you’re embarking on a little trip to visit the King, I knew I had to come along.”

            “I won’t step in if you anger the King in some way or another.” Kenma warned.

            Kuroo scoffed. “He loves me, Kenma. He cannot possibly get angry at me.”

            Any reply Kenma might have given was cut off by their sudden drop, as Lev followed the owls’ descent back to land. Kuroo had disappeared back into the bag, as Kenma held on for dear life. Their landing proved to be anticlimactic, as Lev set down smoothly instead of the huge impact Kenma had expected.

            “I did not expect tardiness from you lot, especially with Akaashi leading.” Greeted them as they landed. From the shadows, the slender figure of the Cat King emerged, his tail swishing around impatiently.

            “Apologies, King Yaku.” Akaashi said, “There had been some…unforeseen circumstances prior to our journey.”

            “I see. And that ‘unforeseen circumstance’ must be the sneak hiding inside the witch’s bag.”

            All eyes turned towards Kenma before dropping down to his satchel. A couple of sniggers emanated from it before the flap opened and revealed Kuroo.

            “Your Majesty, still as beautiful as ever.” He greeted, tottering confidently towards the King. “Pardon my rather disheveled appearance, the journey had been rough on my fur.”

            Yaku snorted at that. “Fur made of trickeries and lies. I remember forbidding you from taking our guise, and entering our territory for that matter.”

            “I thought we had an agreement—”

            Yaku had grasped Kuroo by the collar, cutting off whatever he was about to say. “No more words out of your mouth for tonight, Wizard.” He said before dropping him.

            There was a quick flash of light, blinding them all momentarily. Instead of a black cat, they found Kuroo in his human form sprawled out on the ground. Bokuto swooped in and situated himself on Kuroo’s back, followed soon after by Akaashi.

            “With that out of the way, we can finally discuss your problem.” Yaku said, stepping further away from the shadows. “Is this him?”

            Kenma nodded. “He told me his name is Lev.”

            Yaku approached them, his strides unbroken and sure. He held out his hand, waiting to be accepted. Lev drew close, nuzzling close to Yaku’s hand in almost reverent way.

            “Hush, child. You’re among brethren now.” Yaku soothed, brushing his hand gently against Lev’s mane. “Tell me your story.”

            Kenma left them to talk, joining the others clustered around Kuroo’s unconscious form. He took some apples from his bag and cut them up into small pieces for Bokuto and Akaashi, while he munched into some. They whiled away the time this way, not really keeping track of it. The Cat King’s lair had always been in the boundary of dreaming and waking, unconcerned by the passing of events.

            When Yaku returned, the contents of Kenma’s satchel were almost gone. He stood up, drawing his cloak closer. He had been so overcome with worry that he had not noticed the slight chill. Even Yaku had felt the change in temperature, as he curled his tail close to his body for warmth.

            “Where is Lev, your Majesty?” Kenma asked, noticing the lion’s absence.

            Yaku gestured to somewhere behind him. “He’s resting. I removed the lock keeping him in his lion form, which had been sapping much of his energy. He’ll just need some sleep and he’ll be fine.”

            Kenma breathed a sigh of relief, but Yaku’s next words stopped him. “However, I suggest you let him go as soon as possible.”

            “Wh-what do you mean? He’s not from the otherworld, isn’t he?”

            “Yes, but that child is a Halfling.” Yaku suddenly looked very tired. “He’s trapped between two worlds, neither here nor there. If he does not choose soon, he’ll melt away come spring.”

            “Why does he have to leave? He can stay with me, regardless of what side he chooses.” Kenma voice was laced with desperation, cracking at the ends.

            “Then, will you be willing to give up your little haven? To say goodbye to your eternal spring and welcome the frost?” Yaku looked behind him, to a point where Lev probably slumbered. “He is born from Winter, a herald of ice and snow. His existence threatens the safety of your little sanctuary, and most of all, you.”

            Kenma shook his head. “No, no. Pardon us, your Majesty but we must leave.” He ran past Yaku, following the King’s line of sight to where Lev is. Yaku did not stop him.

            The ground beneath Lev had frozen solid, a thin sheet of ice contrasting with the dark earth. Kenma stepped gingerly on top, skidding across the surface until he collided with Lev’s sleeping form. Plunging his hands into his mane, Kenma burrowed closer until he could feel both of their hearts beating.

            “Let’s go home, Lev.” He whispered, his breaths coming out in wisps.

            As if he had been waiting for those words, Lev opened a bleary eye. Upon seeing Kenma, he scrambled to his feet, cuddling him close. Kenma sighed, feeling the ice leave his body, as Lev held him closer. His heartbeat, once steady and unerring, beat in a wild staccato.

            Kenma shook his head. “I’m fine. Let’s go home.”

            Lev did not to be told once again. Waiting for Kenma to settle himself, Lev immediately leapt to the air, retracing the route they had taken. Behind them, crystals of ice scattered in their wake, shining brightly by the moonlight. Kenma looked away, and instead focused on home.

 

            Last night’s journey took a toll on Kenma’s body and once they returned he immediately collapsed on his bed. He vaguely remembered covers being wrapped around him, Sou’s concerned yipping, and the sounds of someone moving around the room. He slept and woke up at times but not long enough, his consciousness still not fully alert. He could feel something tugging on his mind, frost creeping at the edges…

            He woke up with a start, a heavy feeling in his chest, which turned out to be an arm draped across on top of him. Processing this bit of information, Kenma lifted the covers to find out who had slept beside him.

            Snowy white hair was the first thing that got his attention, next were the equally white eyelashes, long and striking. Long limbs, a rather foreign face, qualities not usually seen around these parts. Kenma observed the stranger thoughtfully, unware of the bright pair of eyes watching him.

            “Is something wrong?”

Kenma jumped at the voice, looking at the stranger cautiously. He had only heard that voice once or twice, mostly in fleeting instances of a whisper.

“Lev?” he asked, unsure of what he really felt at that moment.

The answer he got was a hug, arms wrapping around his backs and pulling him closer. Kenma felt himself flush, his face snug against Lev’s chest. Even in his human form, Lev was still cold but Kenma hugged him back anyway, relishing the embrace.

“Why?” Kenma asked, after a while.

“Yaku-san told me everything, about how I have to choose and what I am.” Lev said, “He also said that I have to leave you.”

“Are you? Are you going to leave?”

Lev shook his head. “I don’t want to! But, I might hurt you, he said. Am I hurting you?”

“No. No, you’re not.” Kenma said.

 

Compared to his past visits, Kuroo was somber this time. He had not even removed his coat and raided the kitchen without Kenma’s permission. Kenma shot a look outside the window, glancing at the lion playing around in the garden, before turning back to his guest.

“This has to stop, Kenma.” Kuroo said.

Kenma set a cup of tea in front of him. “Drink it before it gets cold.”

Kuroo ignored him. “Listen, there’s nothing much left here, you know that. Every day you get weaker and your barriers are failing to hold up. How much warmth can you squeeze out of your body before you realize that this is futile, Kenma? Your eternal sunshine is no more, especially with the Halfling freezing everything from the inside.”

“It has to happen at some point.” Kenma said. “I am not immortal.”

“But not like this!”

“For years, winter has threatened this place and for years I kept it out.” Kenma sipped at his tea. “Now, I chose to let it in.”

“At the expense of your own life?”

“It had stopped being something worth fighting for the moment I left the Council. This time everything was according to my own choices and desires.” Kenma set down his cup. “Let me see it through, Kuroo. This is my _life_.”

Kuroo let out a harsh laugh, burying his face in his hands. “When did you even fall in love with that boy?”

Kenma paused, staring at his cup of tea. “Who knows?”

He put his cup down, the tea already cold.

 

There were days, and nights, and whole weeks passed. The once sprawling meadow had dwindled into a small patch around the house, the only piece of spring left in the landscape the ice had already taken over. At Kenma’s insistence, Sou still kept watch over the shop despite the bad business. No matter what he told Kuroo the last time he visited, Kenma still feared the impending end. To close the shop, his only gate to the outside, meant giving up and in between waiting for that moment to arrive, he only grew more stubborn.

“Kenma-san.”

Kenma looked up from his work, Lev’s big smile comforting him. He followed Lev’s movements, as the taller boy took his spot on the floor, cross-legged beside Kenma’s seated form. Kenma continued his work, scribbling down his recipes and formulas, Lev’s head resting on his knee.

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Lev said.

Kenma paused in his writing, an unsightly jagged line marring the pristine page but he did not notice.

“It had been selfishness on my part to have remained by your side this whole time, even though I knew you were suffering because of me.” Lev did not look up, even as he spoke. “But I do not know what do, I don’t know what to choose, and melting scares me. But seeing you in pain scares me more.”

“It was my own choosing, Lev.”

“And this is mine. I don’t want you to choose, Kenma-san. You’re very dear to me, and you’re probably the only touch of warmth I have ever felt in my entire life.”

Large hands cupped his cheeks, cool and delicious against his skin. Kenma placed his hands on top of them, eyes closed as Lev leant in. Lips touched briefly, making the smallest contact, before pressing against each other once more. He barely remembered how the whole thing happened, reveling in the softness sliding against his lips, of tongues entwined in a hesitant dance, teeth clacking against each other.

What he remembered was the moment they broke apart and finding out Lev had already gone.

 

 

Snow had covered everything, nary a leaf or a blade of grass seen from the white blanket of frost. The windows had been closed, the kitchen table wiped down and the pots and cauldrons put away. Sou had finished checking the other rooms, beds stripped of their linens and covers, pillows laid aside for future use. In the kitchen, Kuroo sipped on his flask of coffee, watching Kenma put away the cutleries.

“Are you fine with this, Kenma?” Kuroo asked.

“How many times have I told you that yes, I am totally fine with this?” Kenma grumbled.

“It just seems too sudden. I mean how many years have I been telling you to do the same thing?”

“Too many to count. And this wasn’t sudden, for me at least.”

Kuroo smirked. “An accumulation of many years of trial and error?”

“You can say that.” Kenma said, smiling slightly.

After everything had been deemed to be in perfect order, the three of them trooped out of the door and down the cobblestone path, the snow swept away by Sou beforehand. The lights in the shop were all closed, but it did not matter as they were only passing through. Kenma took a quick glance of the place, imprinting its every nook and cranny into his mind. Kuroo and Sou had already gone ahead, their figures stark against the blinding backdrop of snow.

Kenma heaved a deep breath, stepping outside the door for the first time in many years. And as if on cue, the door swung close behind with a click. Gradually, the whole building dissolved, each grain and particle disappearing into thin air until it was all gone.

Kuroo handed him his bag. “Where are we going to again?”

Kenma paused, taking in everything. In his pocket rested a letter, crumpled from many days and nights rereading the contents that he had already memorized every word. As his fingers brushed the worn paper, he knew where they were headed.

“We’re going to where Lev is.”


End file.
